Mi turno
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Quizás ya era mi turno, mi turno de ser feliz, de elegir bien al indicado. Quizás, y solo quizás, al verlo a él con la cara manchada de chocolate y el cabello desordenado, me permita pensar que realmente, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, es el único para mí. {One-Shot}


Esta es la primera historia de Victorious que subo (más no la primera en escribir). Ustedes mismos identifiquen a los personajes.

**Derechos**: Victorious no me pertenece, sino que es de la maravillosa mente de Dan Schneider.

* * *

**-Mi turno-**

Estaba cansada de lo mismo de siempre, tan monótono y ruin. Ya él parecía un maldito truco de magia que aparecía y desaparecía cada vez que quería. Llevo esperando ya dos horas su llegada, y ni siquiera una llamada de aviso me ha dado. Esto me hace sentir triste y frustrada, con el corazón en la mano y con la mente perturbada.

Tengo mis sospechas, mis amigos dicen que han escucha rumores de que él andaba acompañado. Que cuando dice que está en su casa en verdad está con otra chica de un curso menor al nuestro. Que cuando defiende a otra chica en vez de apoyarme es porque dicha chica él desea. Que cuando me hace los desplantes humillantes en frente de todos es porque alguna chica lo ha rechazado.

Me siento tan engaña, tan ultrajada que realmente necesito consuelo de alguien. Decido ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga, ella siempre está a mi lado en cada paso que yo doy y me apoya en cada idea que trabajo.

Cuando llego a su casa, con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje regado, ella abre sus brazos y yo me lanzo a ellos. Lloramos juntas y susurramos entre jadeos, ella frota su mano izquierda en mi espalda dándome ánimos y diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Sé que ella tiene razón, pues nunca me ha mentido y siento que poco a poco me voy calmando.

Cuando finalmente me relajo, ella dice que va por un poco de chocolate caliente y se aleja dejándome sola en la sala que fue testigo de mí derrumbe. Yo asiento y espero pacientemente la llegada de mi mejor amiga con las tazas de chocolate caliente.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, pienso que es mi mejor amiga, pero cuando subo mi cabizbaja cabeza me doy cuenta que era su hermano. Con un balón de baloncesto en manos y una camiseta sin mangas puesta, noto cuando su sonrisa pasa de alegría a una mueca de preocupación.

Se acerca a mí preguntándome por mi estado y antes de que yo contestara, él me toma entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Le cuento la causa de mi quebranto y él se limita a escuchar frunciendo el ceño, pero en silencio, sin opinar.

Cuando mi mejor amiga regresa nos encuentra abrazados, ella solo ríe como sólo ella puede hacer diciendo que él ya parece un oso que a la mínima oportunidad está encima de mí. El hermano de mi mejor amiga se ríe asintiendo y yo simplemente imito su acción, sinceramente con ellos siempre me sentiré mejor.

Mi mejor amiga nos entrega a cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente, ella dijo que suponía que su hermano también quería a lo que él sonrió y aceptó la taza diciendo que era su favorito. Mi mejor amiga también comentó que él una vez le robó una taza de Yellow Kitty para tomar chocolate con leche, pero que no era igual y por eso luego lo escupió, yo reí imaginando la escena y su hermano añadió que creí que era la taza la que sabía mal.

El hermano de mi mejor amiga era muy apuesto y especial, era único en todos los sentidos. La verdad siento que es un buen hermano, pero por más que intento nunca lo puedo ver como un hermano para mí. Creo que todo es cuestión de tiempo, pues me niego a aceptar que la razón por la que no lo puedo ver como hermano es porque sea el número uno para mí. Pues yo amo a mi –infiel– novio con todo mi corazón. O bueno, quizás no tanto, quizás solo lo amo poco, o quiera mucho, o quizás solo quiera un poco a mi novio, digo, al hermano de mi amiga. Ya me sentía frustrada, loca de frustración para ser sincera.

Sólo me limitare a tomar esta taza de chocolate caliente y escuchar a los hermanos hablar, pues ambos son mágicos, pues ya ni me acordaba porqué razón había venido aquí y que me sentía dolida por el aparente engaño de mi novio. Del novio que un día vendra pidiendome perdón de rodillas.

Quizás ya era mi turno, mi turno de sentir realmente felicidad, de elegir bien al indicado. Quizás, y solo quizás, al ver a el hermano de mi mejor amiga con la cara manchada de chocolate, con los zapatos puestos al revés, con los pantalones rotos, con la camisilla con la etiqueta de compra y el cabello desordenado, me permita pensar que realmente, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, es el único para mí.

FIN

* * *

**Creo que ni siquiera es un One-Shot pero aun así la idea no me la podía sacar.**

Cada uno puede imaginar de los personajes que quieran, si es Trina, Cat, Tori, Jade... Sinceramente, es para su comodidad. Pero yo tengo muy presente de quienes me inspiré jejejeje, aunque su música mucho tiene que ver.

Hablando de música, la historia fue inspiradas en:

-**Beggin' On Your Knees **

-**My Best Friend's Brother**

-**Freak The Freak Out**

Todas salidas del programa, si se habrán dado cuenta.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
